


Origin Stories

by underneaththemoon



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Human Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna know the story of how (I think) the Mad King met his new partner in crime? Look no further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin Stories

It was colder than Mica expected. She was well unprepared to go on this mission. 

Last minute, her flimsy crew leader approached her with a mission up in Mount Chilliad. Being the hard working and loyal member she was, Mica went without questioning the fact it was 3 in the morning and she was performing this mission on her own. The leader did promise the job get her big dollars so anything that would serve as a hindrance to others was just another challenge for Mica.

The drive took about two hours before she reached the coordinates. She'd be driving a sleek, black Turismo so it wasn't hard to hide it in the shade of tree a nearby. With a thin jacket, a sniper rifle with a silencer, and the dark of night, Mica stealthily ran to the best position she could find with such a short amount of time: a bush large enough to fit her and make it easy to be able to look down her sight and take the shot. Everything was as ready as it could be. Looking down at her watch, it was only a matter of time before her targets approach.

One hour went by and nothing happened. Another. Nothing at all happened. It was starting to get uncomfortable in the bush, but Mica persevered and stayed strong to her position. Unfortunately, more time went by and the young girl got tired. Her eye lids began to droop, her yawns became more frequent. She tried to keep herself awake, but it became to hard.

"You're fuckin' weak, girl," she whispered as she yawned her last yawn before falling dead asleep.

~~~

After what seemed like a short nap to her, Mica woke up to darkness. Pitch, black darkness and the sound of shuffling feet. With a quick realization that there was something covering her vision and her arms and legs being tied up, Mica began thrashing all over the place. The mission went wrong, she was set up by that asshole that led her crew. She'd had a sneaking suspicion that he was trying to get rid of her and this was it. Eventually she realized the thrashing was pointless and sat motionless, trying maybe convince who'd ever taken her that she passed out and they'd untie her. Wishful thinking, Mica, she thought.

A deep voice spoke.

"You're done? Good. Now you'll let me untie this..." Some hands fumbled with the ties behind her head and her blindness was relieved. It was bright like a... it was a garage? She could smell the gasoline and feel the warmth of a running car. Mica blinked her eyes a few times to get her vision completely back before she looked at kidnapper. He was tall, donned in leather and skull mask, and stood hesitantly with his hands on his hips. He gave off the impression that he was trying to be intimidating, but they both knew it wasn't working very well. Mica took her eyes off of him and looked around the rest of the room, seeing that she was sat on a couch - a pretty comfy one too.

"Why am I here?" she whispered, keeping her gaze away from his. The man sat down on the couch next to her with a bounce and sighed.

"I'm supposed to kill you."

"...kill me?"

"Yep."

Mice closed her eyes and shook her head. This was it. She knew she would die eventually due to some crew related shenanigans, but not like this. Not through betrayal. Her eyes began to water, welling up in the corners. She shook her head violently to get rid of the tears.

"I can't die. Not yet. I haven't done enough yet." Her voice was shaky and soft. Mica let herself look at the man whose masked face was in his hands. He looked up and right at Mica who finally could see his eyes through the mask. They were soft and kind, not that of a killer or at least of any killer she'd come to meet. He raised his hands, Mica coiled back in fear, but he just pulled his mask off his face to reveal a handsome face that fit those soft eyes.

"I'm not gonna kill you. I can't kill you." He ran his hand through his short brown hair and threw himself back onto the couch. Mica turned her body towards and cocked her head to the side.

"You can't... kill me? I assume that was your mission. I'm not gonna stop you because I wouldn't me to be stopped. I'm sure you're loyal and shit and probably wanna do your crew right. I don't wanna-" The man covered her mouth and shook his head.

"I'm doing my crew right by not killing you. Besides," he looked away at the still running car, "it was your leader that wanted you dead in the first place." 

Mica could tell he felt bad and she wasn't afraid to hold back anymore. She quietly wept, trying not to get to upset in case the situation altered at all.

"Hey hey hey," the man breathed, "It's alright. You're not dead. It's good! You're in the safest - well almost safest - places you could be in Los Santos!" He smiled and Mica couldn't help but do the same through her tears. He had a smile that was infectious. The man started untying her arms and legs, freeing Mica to be able to get up. She did stand up to stretch out her limbs and her captor - wait, no, her savior stood up as well. He extended his hand to her and smiled again.

"Ryan. Sometimes they call me the Vagabond or the Mad King."

Mica took his hand hesitantly and shook it.

"I'm Mica."

Ryan took a firm hold of the handshake.

"Hi, Mica, and welcome to the Fake AH Crew hangout... garage."


End file.
